The present technology relates to a coding device, a coding method, and a program, and in particular, for example, a coding device, a coding method, and a program, which can control code amounts at the time of coding to inhibit image degradation at the time of decoding.
For example, among coding schemes such as a moving picture expert group (MPEG) that codes images using a correlation between images that become coding objects, a technique of controlling a code amount at the time of coding each image to inhibit image degradation at the time of decoding is proposed.
According to the technique of controlling the code amount, the code amount of each image at the time of coding is controlled by feeding back parameters such as a code amount obtained by coding each image and a quantization scale used at the time of coding (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-118097).